Crime, Punishment, Love
by Intoxicated Lie
Summary: First FanFic! About the SVU detectives, mostly Elliot and Olivia. After an attack, the detectives do everything they can to serve up justice. I don't want to ruin to much, but if your into the show, you'll enjoy this.
1. Quiet

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. From what I've read, Dick Wolf does. :P I'm just here to write my ideas down. **

**Note**: This is my first attempt at a story, I've had the idea in my head for a while. Please message and rate! Tell me what you like, don't like, ect. That goes for every chapter:3

Oh and sorry for the cliff hanger D;

-------------------------------------------------

**SVU FanFic  
Chapter One: "Quiet"**

SVU Squad Room  
April 7th  
8:11 AM

Detective Elliot Stabler sighed as he shuffled through some paperwork on his desk. He looked across from him at his partner's desk. Usually, Olivia Benson arrived at work before anyone else. Elliot, smiling to himself, looked over at two of the other detectives in room.

"Olivia's eleven minutes late." Elliot smirked to himself, wondering what kind of trouble she must have gotten into. Car trouble? Late bus? Dead phone?

"Maybe she fell into a ravine." Detective Fin Tutuola laughed jokingly.

"In the middle of New York City?" Fin's serious partner Detective John Munch said over the morning newspaper. Elliot turned back to his paper work and frowned. It really wasn't like Olivia to be late, by even a second. He occupied himself with paper work, finding it very quiet in the room. The only sound came from the soft patter of rain as it fell onto the rooftop above.

-------------------------------------------------

SVU Squad Room  
April 7th  
9:32 AM

About every few seconds now Elliot found him self looking to the door, hoping it would swing open and a cheerful Olivia would walk in. Though how anyone could be cheerful in this mess, he didn't know. The soft rain shower had turned into a full-blown storm. The clear glass windows were foggy and splattered with drops. Quiet rumbles would come from outside, the thunder coming closer and closer by the minute. The squad room was quiet, everyone working on paperwork instead of out in the field. Once again, Elliot glanced at his watch with a sigh. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Munch set down the newspaper.

Suddenly, the door to the SVU squad room burst open…


	2. Attacked

**Note: Omg I'm so happy everyone liked the start! I was so anxious to get home today and I typed it up as fast as I could. Anyway, heres the next chapter. And as soon as I get on later, I'll type up the next chapter and post. Please review so I know what you all like:) Thanks!! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own these characters.**

--------------------------------------------

**SVU FanFic:  
Chapter Two: "Attacked" **

**SVU Squad Room  
April 7th  
9:32 AM**

_Suddenly, the door to the SVU squad room burst open…  
_

And there stood a drenched and soaking wet Olivia Benson. She was shivering from head to toe, every article of clothing sopping wet. She was also breathing rapidly, shoulders heaving up and down. Her long black coat was lost, as was her left shoe. Her jeans were scuffed at the knees, her light green shirt not tucked in. The shirt was muddy, splattered from the left corner. It was also ripped, clean, as if done by a knife, about six inches from the bottom up. Her arms, laying flat by her sides, were dirty too, dark bruises forming by her wrists. Her brown hair lay limp and plastered to her forehead. Her face was smeared with a bit of dirt, and Elliot swore he saw blood. Her eyes, as deep brown as they were, held fear and confusion, something way different from the norm. Everyone looked up, staring for a moment and taking in Olivia's appearance.

Elliot was the first to stand, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair. He strode over to Olivia in three quick steps, draping the coat over her shoulders and walking her to her desk. Her face was emotionless, until she winced as she sat down. Olivia looked around, almost like she didn't know where she was. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Where the hell is --" Captain Cragen opened the door to his office, stepping out. But as soon as he saw the rattled Olivia, his eyes widened. Elliot looked up at him, Munch and Fin standing up. "Olivia!" Cragen finished in a gasped whisper. His mouth moved but no words came out. Olivia looked up at him, and then to Elliot as he spoke.

"Olivia, what happened?" His voice was gentle, he knew something happened, other then she got caught in the rain. Her eyes blinked, but other then that, she didn't move. "Olivia." Elliot said, a bit more sternly, placing his hands on her shoulders. Olivia looked up at his eyes; at the familiar face she saw everyday. She opened her mouth to speak, but a moment passed before words came out. Fin, Munch, and Cragen crowded around the desk, waiting for her to talk.

"I-I was… attacked." Olivia barely whispered. Elliot's mouth formed into a hard line. How could anyone do that to her? Olivia kept talking. "M-my car... w-wouldn't start…the bus…d-didn't come…" She chocked the words out, her throat closing up. "And…and… my phone… is… was…" Olivia placed her head in her hands and leaned on the desk, letting out a quiet sob. Elliot leaned down beside her, eye level with her, if he could see her eyes.

"Olivia," Elliot said softly. "C'mon, tell us what happened. Who attacked you? Where?" He placed a hand on her knee and Olivia lifted her head, biting her lip. She shook her head slowly.

"I don't know why…they did it." Olivia wiped her eyes, smearing her makeup even more. "Before it started to rain this bad… I was walking here… and they drove up… parked on the side…" She looked down at Elliot, almost for reassurance. He gave it to her, nodding slowly. "Two people… a man and a woman, I think… Tried to grab me, but I pushed one… The other… managed to grab me from behind and hold me…My coat came off and I got out of his grasp, but she was there, waiting with… with…" Olivia gulped some air down, trying to finish. "With a knife." The four men around Olivia all winced at once, cringing at the fact that something far worse could have happened. "They pulled me into an alley, threatening me… She took the knife and told me not to scream… He put his hand over my mouth and tried to drag me back their car… I kicked her and she grabbed my shirt, holding the knife at my side. I kicked her again, and she slipped… the knife cutting my shirt." Olivia paused for a breath, looking at each person in turn. She saved Elliot for last, looking into his eyes. Elliot held his own breath while she looked at him, waiting for her to finish. "He let his grasp a bit and I ran for it…"

She stopped finally, looking up again. Olivia wrapped her arms around herself, tears forming in her eyes again. Elliot exhaled slowly, standing up just enough to embrace Olivia in a hug. She inhaled sharply though, as he put just the slight bit of pressure on her side. Sure enough, as Elliot lifted the torn cloth, a paper-thin line ranged from the length of the cut in her shirt. It was red, and slightly swollen, but not bleeding heavily. Elliot looked up at Cragen and he nodded, stepping back into his office.

"You have to go to the hospital, Liv." Elliot explained, taking her hand and helping her up. Shakily, she stood and Elliot grabbed his keys.

"Here, I can drive." Munch said, putting on his own coat and getting his keys. Elliot nodded, setting his set down again, focusing on Olivia.

"I'm coming too." Fin said, pulling on his coat.

"I called in to let them know you're on your way." Cragen said, coming out of his office.

And with that, the four dectectives headed to the hospital. 

--------------------------------------------  
****

**Sorry the endings kinda lame D; Hope you like anyway! **


	3. Help

**Disclaimer: Once again, no I don't own anyone mentioned here.**

**Note: Something I forgot to mention before, this is set AFTER Elliot's divorce and Olivia is currently not in a relationship. :)**

----------------------------------------

**SVU FanFic:Chapter Three: "Help" **

**Munch's Car  
April 7th  
9:58 AM**

_The four detectives headed to the hospital…_

Elliot helped Olivia into the car, never letting go of her hand. Munch got in the drivers seat, Fin in the passengers. Elliot climbed in the back after Olivia. Olivia reached across herself to buckle her seat belt. But, she cringed as her side stretched the small incision. Elliot, who wasn't taking his eyes off Olivia, pulled her back.

"Leave it, Liv." He said carefully. Olivia smiled, and almost laughed.

"Elliot, it's the _law_." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Then let me help you." Elliot reached over, pulling the seat belt across Olivia's body. As he did so, Elliot's fingertips brushed her shoulder. The two of them blushed, each turning to face the other way. It wasn't like Elliot did it on purpose…

----------------------------------------

**NYC Streets  
April 7th  
10:39 AM**

It took forever for Munch to drive to the hospital. There was a ton of traffic, and every light they hit was red. But finally, the pulled into the parking lot. Elliot had spent most of the drive watching Olivia. She didn't seem to be in any other pain, except when she moved. The car had jerked a few times, and each time, Elliot had extended a protective hand to prevent her from moving anywhere.

Olivia's mind was somewhere else. When she tried to thing of anything BUT the attack, it always came into her head somehow. One thing would lead to another, and she would be close to tears again. Olivia held back though, trying to be strong for everyone, including herself. Soon she would be back to work, back at her home, everything back to normal.

Elliot had other plans. He was fuming mad, and it showed, as he didn't say much during the ride to the hospital. He couldn't wait to get on this case. To Elliot, it was a Special Victim, it was his partner, his best friend, it was Olivia.

----------------------------------------

**Hospital  
April 7th  
10:40 AM**

Elliot helped Olivia out of the car, holding her hand and guiding her to the door. Olivia smiled at him, glad for his support. She didn't need all the help, but she didn't protest, afraid he might leave her. _Elliot, leave her? Especially now? _ Olivia shook her head; he wouldn't do that. Elliot reached the desk first.

"Olivia Benson, not extreme emergency… but urgent." Elliot stated at the receptionists desk before looking back a few feet at Olivia. The nurse nodded, picking up the phone. Olivia, breathing rather heavily, sat down on a plastic chair, wincing slightly. Elliot frowned, but after taking the paper work from the nurse, smiled at Olivia. He sat down next to her with a sigh. "You want to fill this out? Or should I?" Elliot smiled at Olivia and she smiled back.

"How about I tell you what to write." She compromised, looking over at the clipboard. Elliot nodded, pen ready. Olivia's smile stayed on her face as she told Elliot the information he already knew; full name, address, work place, ect. They finished just as a doctor came out, calling her name. Elliot helped her stand, handing the papers back to the secretary.

The doctor took a quick look at Olivia, Elliot hovering over him. Olivia raised her eyebrows at him and Elliot smiled, but backed up to sit in a chair in the corner. The doctor nodded, hands in his pockets.

"Good news, the cut isn't anything serious. It wasn't deep enough to cause and harm. We'll just bandage it up, though it will be sore for a while. I'll be right back." The doctor nodded again before stepping behind the curtain. Olivia, sitting up slowly, turned to Elliot.

"Good, I don't want to be out of work too long." She laughed, then winced and held a hand to her side.

"Careful Liv!" Elliot scolded, standing up beside her. "I don't want you pulling that any deeper." He nodded down at her ripped shirt. Just then the doctor came back with supplies as well as another person.

"While you're here, we'll save you a trip. They can see if you caught any DNA from the perps." The lady next to the doctor smiled, opening her bag of sterile instruments. They tried to lift any material from around Olivia's cut, as well as under her fingernails. There wasn't much else to check for, so the doctor applied the bandage and gave them permission to leave.

Elliot followed close behind Olivia as they headed out the door. He watched her every move, looking her around her for anything that could cause her harm. Elliot watched her body move, just slightly in front of him. His eyes traveled along her curves, her muscles and the way she moved… _Stop it!_ Elliot scolded himself harshly. _She's your friend, and nothing more._ Sometimes, he begged to disagree with himself.

Munch and Fin appeared with the car. Fin smiled at the two, rolling down the window. "Instead of staying, we decided to get a late breakfast." He held up a box of a dozen donuts, cups of coffee in a holder balanced on his lap. Elliot stepped forward to open the door for Olivia and she climbed in. Elliot followed, then taking a cup of coffee from Fin.

"Thanks." He said, also taking a cup for Olivia. He watched as she put her seatbelt on effortlessly this time. "Need any help?" Elliot asked, almost eagerly. Olivia only smiled.

"No thanks, I think I'm good this time around." She took the coffee from him, lightly brushing against Elliot's fingers. He only smiled back, sipping his coffee. _Oh, this was going to be one confusing day._ Elliot promised himself as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the station…

----------------------------------------

**Okay, so this ran a bit long and probably a bit too detailed. The fun will begin next chapter! For now, I'm off to bed. :)  
**


	4. Confusion

**Disclaimer**: I dun own these peeps D;

**Note**: Yay for Chapter 4! Rate, Review, and Message please! Heh, your all gonna hate me for the ending :)

----------------------------------------**  
**

**SVU FanFic:  
Chapter Four: "Confusion"**

_He only smiled back, sipping his coffee. _Oh, this was going to be one confusing day_. Elliot promised himself as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the station…_

----------------------------------------

SVU Squad Room

April 7th  
12:46 PM

Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Olivia filed back into the squad room, each sitting at their own desks. Captain Cragen was there to tell them that, surprisingly, there had been no cases while they were gone, and they could all go back to doing paper work. Elliot shrugged, almost happily. Then Cragen added something else.

"Olivia, we need to get more details from you before we go looking for anyone." Cragen held open his office door for her as Olivia stood. Elliot stood as well, wanting to be in on this. Cragen simply gave him a hard stare and Elliot sat back down, a bit wounded. _If she wants me to know, she'll tell me. _Elliot thought to himself as the door closed behind Olivia.

Olivia sat down gingerly in a chair by Cragen's desk. The local psychologist, Dr. George Huang, was also in the room. Olivia knew the drill, having interviewed hundreds of suspects and victims. But it was different this time; she wasn't the one asking questions. She was the one _answering_ them. She sighed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, Liv, we know what happened. But are there any details?" Cragen asked, head tilted to the side. Olivia shrugged, racking her brain.

"The car… Well it was more like an truck or… SUV type truck. And it was gray." She nodded slowly.

"What were they wearing?" Dr. Huang spoke up. His pen was placed just over his clipboard, ready to write. Olivia looked from him to Cragen and then back to Huang.

"They were both wearing ski hats and goggles… I could only tell one was a woman because of her blonde ponytail. I couldn't see much of the guy. He was taller then me though… Really tall… She was a lot shorter…" Olivia looked down, wringing her hands. Only then did she notice that she was shaking ever so slightly.

"Did they say anything to you?" Cragen asked, leaning forward on his desk. Olivia nodded.

"Not much. Told me that I would pay… but they didn't say for what. He told me not to scream when he grabbed me." Her voice was cracking, and there wasn't much she could do about it. The moments of this morning came back to her, flooding her every train of thought. She had held up strong, until now. Olivia didn't want to remember the deep details of the attack, but she knew she had too. Otherwise, there was no chance of catching these creeps.

"Anything else you can tell us?" Dr. Huang asked, watching Olivia carefully. She shook her head. "Well, if you remember, be sure to let us know." Olivia nodded, standing up and walking to the door.

While all this was going on inside, Elliot was waiting impatiently on the outside. He sat at his desk for a few moments, and then stood up to pace in front of the door. He strained his ears, trying to catch any word one of them might have said. Fin and Munch snickered to themselves. When Olivia finally opened the door, Elliot's ear was as good as pressed up against the glass.

"Oh." He said, surprised. Elliot stepped back, cheeks turning red. "I was uh… just heading to the uh file...room…" He mumbled, heading off in the direction of the locker room. When, in fact, any room that held case files was in the opposite direction. Olivia blinked, not sure what to say. She settled on a slight nod and a smile, watching Elliot walk off.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked, turning to Munch and Fin. The two of them almost burst out laughing. Olivia narrowed her eyes at them, placing her hands on her hips. "Seriously." She wanted to know why Elliot was acting so strange all of a sudden.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Fin suggested, trying to hide his laughter. Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to follow Elliot. _I guess I better change my clothes too_. Olivia thought, noticing her ripped shirt and that she had been walking around with only one shoe on. She wandered down the hallway, and into the locker room. There was Elliot, his back to her muttering something.

"Stupid, stupid." He said, shaking his head slowly.

"What's stupid?" Asked Olivia, coming up behind him. Elliot turned around quickly.

"Oh sorry, Liv, didn't see you there." Elliot said, looking around. Olivia smiled, walking over to her locker.

"What's so stupid?" She asked again, opening the locker. Elliot shrugged and shook his head, standing up.

"Oh, uh nothing." He stood next to her, hands in his pockets. Elliot watched Olivia carefully as she pulled out a plain black shirt, a pair of jeans, and old slip on shoes. She closed her locker and turned to face him. Olivia and Elliot's faces were only a few inches apart, both of them staring into each other's eyes. Olivia had a smile plastered on her face and Elliot's head was tilted against the lockers. For a second, they stayed like that, leaning close to each other. Finally, Olivia broke the silence.

"Well… I uhm, I better go change…" She shrugged with her clothes under one arm. Elliot nodded slowly. The two of them moved at the same time, almost running into each other. "Sorry," they echoed, exchanging embarrassed smiles. Again, they moved in the same direction. They both let out a small laugh, finally moving different ways. Olivia walked to the end of the room before looking back and flashing a smile. Elliot nodded and grinned, feeling a bit stupid. When she turned the corner and was gone, Elliot leaned back against the locker.

"Damn it." He muttered, knowing what he really should have done. He had a chance to do or say anything. And he blew it.

----------------------------------------

**Yesh, see? You all hate me now. :o Chapter 5 will be up ASAP! **


	5. Hardly Alone

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, blahblah.  
**Note**: Sorry it took so long, took me forever to type!! Hope you like! **  
**

**  
**----------------------------------------  
**SVU FanFic:  
Chapter Five: "Hardly Alone"**

_"Damn it." He muttered, knowing what he really should have done. He had a chance to do or say anything. And he blew it._

----------------------------------------

**SVU Squad Room  
April 7th  
4:13 PM**

Elliot sat at his desk, thinking nonstop about the possible outcomes he could have chosen. Things could have been different. _Why didn't I kiss her?_ Elliot hissed to himself.

Things had been extra slow that day. The results from the hospital hadn't even come back yet. A crime scene unit had been sent out to the location Olivia gave, but nothing of interest was found in a three-block radius. Munch and Fin set out to try and find some witnesses, but had no luck. They returned only moments ago to report that everyone was either sleeping or already gone at the approximate time that morning. One man thought he had heard a scream, but wasn't completely positive.

Olivia hadn't said a word for hours. Elliot didn't press the matter though, thinking more about his own actions then hers. The two of them tried to file paper work, but both minds where somewhere else. Olivia was trying to concentrate on who would ever attack her. Thus far, she hadn't even come up with any names. No victim or previous perp had ever threatened her life. Sure, she had the few "I'll get you for this" stares, or even a few mumbled words. But they had served long enough sentences to still be rotting away in a cell somewhere.

Elliot sighed again, picking up his pen. With out writing anything, he stood up. And with out a destination, he walked in the direction of Captain Cragen's office. The door was slightly ajar, and he could hear Dr. Huang and Cragen talking. He paused a moment, as he heard Olivia's name.

"Olivia's really shaken." Huang was saying. "Someone should probably keep an eye on her for a while, at least until a suspect is held." Cragen must have nodded, because Elliot didn't hear a response. Elliot started walking again, slowly.

"Elliot!" Elliot turned, Cragen calling his name from his office. Elliot pushed the door open more, standing in the doorway.

"What's up Cap?" He said, looking from Huang to Cragen. Elliot almost said 'yes' automatically, before Cragen opened his mouth. But he held back, keeping the smile from forming on his face.

"Could you keep you eyes on Olivia for a while? You know, offer her a ride home. Maybe get her to ask you to come inside for a bit or something. Make sure she'll be alright." Cragen folded his hands together on his desk. "Just don't make it too obvious. You know how she can get. And the both of you can leave whenever. You could have left a few hours ago if you wanted." Cragen nodded as Elliot's mind went over the first few sentences. He knew those words could possibly come out of his mouth. They were a figure of his own imagination, but now, they were actually a reality. Elliot only let out a simple smile and a short nod of his head.

"Will do, Cap." He said, stepping back out into the hallway. The small smile was still on his face as Elliot approached Olivia's desk. "What are you still doing here, Liv?" He asked, almost hypothetically, leaning on her desk. Olivia shrugged, not looking up, not wanting to get lost in his eyes. "Well, what time do you plan on leaving?" Again, she shrugged. Elliot leaned down close to her and Olivia finally allowed herself to look up. She blinked once, struggling to keep herself seated. Olivia shrugged again and letting a confused smile play on her lips. Elliot stood up, and Olivia's eyes followed him as he walked around to his desk, slipping on his spare coat. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home." Elliot said, nodding towards the door.

"Home? A-Alone?" The sudden thought struck Olivia and a chill ran down her spine. The words were only a muted whisper, barely leaving her mouth. But Elliot did catch the fear and anxiousness clouding Olivia's eyes. It was only there for a second, a millisecond, but Elliot caught it. Olivia quickly tried to cover up with a smile and a nod. "That would be great." She stood up, collecting Elliot's original coat and handing it to him. Elliot laughed, and glanced to the window before looking back at her.

"You wear it, it's still wet outside." He took the coat from Olivia, draping it over her shoulders. Olivia blushed, slipping her arms inside.

----------------------------------------

**Benson Residence  
April 7th  
6:08 PM**

The car ride to Olivia's apartment had been quiet. Neither Olivia nor Elliot said much on any important matter. Elliot had muttered something about the weather and Olivia had nodded. Now, Elliot's car was outside of her apartment building, rain coming down steady. Quickly, they both got out of the car, and into the lobby. Olivia smiled at Elliot, muttering her thanks. He was about to turn and leave when she stopped him.

"Hey, want to come up for a beer or something?" Olivia tilted her head sideways. Elliot nodded and smiled, following her to the elevator. _It's just because we're friends_. He had to remind himself. _Captain's orders._ Elliot also thought, watching Olivia try to unlock her door. Her hands were shaking from the cold. Elliot watched for a moment before taking his hands over hers and placing the key in the lock.

"Wow, Liv, your hands are freezing." Elliot said as the door came open. He took her hand in both of his, rubbing them together gently. Olivia face turned bright red, but she didn't take her hands from his grasp. Elliot pulled her inside, and then shut the door. They were face to face for a second before Olivia took her hands back, shrugging out of Elliot's coat. Elliot took his off too, and Olivia hung them on chairs to dry.

"Hungry, El? I could order a pizza." Olivia said, taking two beers out of the fridge. Elliot shrugged, sitting on the couch.

"Sure." He said, taking the bottle she was handing him. Olivia picked up the phone, calling the pizza place on the corner. She had it delivered anyway, not wanting to go back out in the rain. Twenty minutes of small talk later, Olivia got up to open the knock at the door. She paid for the pizza, and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Elliot watched her move to get two more beers, two plates, and a handful of napkins from her kitchen. He couldn't take his eyes off her, even if he tried. Elliot was, literally, not disobeying Cragen in anyway.

Olivia handed Elliot a plate, setting the beer and napkins on the table. She lifted open the box, taking out a cheesy piece, setting it on the plate in Elliot's hands. After taking a piece for herself, Olivia sat on the couch with her legs curled under her.

"So." Elliot said, blowing on his pizza. "How's things?" He asked, taking a bite of pizza. Olivia shrugged. "Aw c'mon, you never talk anymore." Anymore referring to not only today, but also these past few weeks. Olivia had become increasingly distant from Elliot.

"Really, El, nothing but work." She shrugged again. Olivia knew that she hadn't been talking to Elliot as much. She loved being his best friend, but sometimes she wished for something more. And Olivia knew that something couldn't happen, no matter how hard she tried. It just wouldn't work out. "What about you?" Olivia countered, also taking a bite of her slice.

"Kathy and I are officially divorced." Elliot shrugged, saying it like it was no big deal. Olivia knew better. "I get to see the kids every other weekend." Olivia nodded slowly. Hatred fumed in side her. How could Kathy just leave Elliot after all those years? Their kids? It just wasn't fair. But, Olivia kept her opinions to herself, finishing off her pizza. Elliot pulled the end of his slice away from his mouth. Olivia giggled; pizza sauce smeared his cheeks. She picked up a napkin, leaning in closer to Elliot.

"C'mere, you have sauce on you." Olivia smiled, wiping it away for him. He laughed too, letting her get closer. Again, they were locked closer and closer to each other, faces only inches apart. Olivia was trapped, wanting to venture forward. Elliot waited for her decision this time, not wanting to scare her. But, again, Olivia broke the gaze, pulling back. "I…uh, better go take a shower." She mumbled, standing. Elliot nodded slowly, kicking himself inside.

Once in alone in her bathroom, Olivia sighed. She rubbed her eyes, only then realizing how tired she was. It had been a long day, and Olivia couldn't wait to get to sleep. But she knew she couldn't leave Elliot out there alone, so she planned to take a quick shower and then say good-bye. As Olivia turned on the water, she thought about the mere minutes ago. She couldn't kiss him; she couldn't let this go any farther. She shouldn't have invited him up.

Elliot sighed, cleaning up as he heard the water turn on in the bathroom. There were so many emotions surrounding Olivia now, and Elliot now knew he must be part of one. But he wondered, what held her back?

Olivia tried to be fast in the shower, but the hot water felt so good on her body. By the time she turned the water off, she was wondering if Elliot had left or not. Wrapping her towel around herself, she decided to get dressed first before she checked. Olivia only made it to her bed though, promising she'd only sit down for a second. But a second was all it took for sleep to consume her.

"Olivia?" After cleaning up, Elliot wandered back to Olivia's room, just to make sure she was okay. He was going to leave, not willingly though. The water had turned off a while ago, and she still hadn't reappeared. Elliot nudged Olivia's bedroom door open to see her sleeping peacefully. He smiled, seeing that she hadn't even stayed awake long enough to get dressed. Elliot pushed the quilt down, moving Olivia ever so slightly so he could pull the quilt over her. She stirred and Elliot stepped back. Murmuring a few unclear words, Olivia continued to drift deeper in sleep. Elliot pulled the quilt over her, covering her body slowly. He took in all that he could see: her feet, her legs, her just-covered body, her chest, her neck, her face, and her hair. Everything he could see was perfect, and Elliot knew everything he couldn't see was perfect as well. Elliot leaned on the other side of the bed, watching Olivia sleep. _I should probably go._ Elliot thought, his eyelids falling heavily.

Elliot and Olivia drifted off to sleep together, side by side, staying that way consistently through the night.

----------------------------------------

**I'm not too sure the ending came off the way I wanted too. x.x Hope you all get the picture! Rate and Review please!**


	6. Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I don't own them ;-;   
**

**SVU FanFic:  
Chapter Six: "Dreaming"  
**

_Elliot and Olivia drifted off to sleep together, side by side, staying that way consistently through out the night._

_**  
**__----------------------------------------_

**Benson Residence  
April 8****th  
6:34 AM**

She could feel the dampness in the air. But that wasn't all she felt as she hurried faster down the never-ending sidewalk. She could see tall buildings on either side and every now and then a car would pass by. No people. The world seemed empty… Alone…

--------------------------------------

The air was warm, and filled with laughter. He could see her; smiling, laughing, and staying just ahead of him on the path. _"Come back!"_ He called to her, picking up his pace. She fluttered by him, still laughing, and then disappeared. _"Olivia?"_ He asked, looking around. _Alone_…

--------------------------------------

Her heart beat fast in her chest. A car stopped suddenly, a door closed tightly. Footsteps… Behind her… Olivia wheeled around, only to be grabbed from the other direction. Someone was coming at her; someone was holding her down…

--------------------------------------

He started running, faster and faster. Her laugh came to his ears, making his head turn. She was there behind him; arms open wide. Elliot grinned, going back and scooping her up in the air.

--------------------------------------

Screaming didn't work as a hand was over her mouth. _"Elliot!"_ She tried to sayThe name escaped her as she pulled away from the grasp. _"No!"_ She cried, seeing the silver sharp blade_. "Elliot!"_ Her voice was growing desperate as she struggled…Tossing, turning…

--------------------------------------

He set her down, holding her close. Three inches away, two inches away, one inch. Elliot closed the gap between the two faces, pressing his lips against hers. The world swirled around him, the two of them spinning faster and faster, wind rushing in his ears.

_"Elliot!"_ The lines between reality and dreams blurred.

--------------------------------------

_  
"Elliot, help!"_ Sharp pain struck her side.

--------------------------------------

Startled, Elliot jumped awake. Someone was calling his name, and it wasn't just in his dream. "Elliot…" The word was mumbled into the thick quilt and came from just to the left of him. Elliot rubbed his eyes, turning to look at the sleeping lump that was Olivia. She had curled up into a tight ball. "Elliot…please help…" It came again, this time more urgent. She struggled with herself, tossing to face him. Slowly, it registered to him that Olivia was dreaming, _about__him_. The thought struck so suddenly that he froze for a moment, until Olivia said his name again.

A look of pure pain was on her face as she whimpered, her hands clenching into fists. _"No."_ She said, her voice growing louder. "Please, no… Elliot!" Olivia's forehead was slick with sweat. Elliot frowned, biting his lip. It didn't seem like she was going to wake up anytime soon. The quilt and towel were tangled around Olivia, her legs curled behind her and arms thrashing about. Elliot couldn't take it any more. He leaned over her, grabbing Olivia's wrists gently.

"Liv." He said tenderly. "Olivia!" Elliot leaned over her, trying to keep her body still. It took a few more seconds of her struggling before Olivia's eyes came open wearily. Another second passed as she stared into Elliot's eyes. He backed up slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Olivia gasped, sitting up sharply. But the pain in her side pulled her back down to lean on her elbows.

"Elliot!" She said, startled, gasping for air. It was only then she noticed that she had gone to bed with no clothes on, and her side was aching. Elliot sat there calmly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, blinking. Olivia didn't know how to answer. Her side was throbbing; she was now shaking, and factor in that she was wearing no clothes under a quilt with Elliot a few feet away. Was she okay? No. But how was going to tell Elliot that?

"I forgot to put the bandage back on the cut…" She remembered, a hand running over her side.

"Do you want me to leave?" Elliot stood up, looking at her, studying her face carefully. Olivia's face snapped up to meet Elliot's.

"No!" She said, eyes wide. "Just…wait outside." Olivia said nervously. Elliot gave her a small nod and stepped back into the living room. As quickly as she could, Olivia found some clothes and changed, heading to the bathroom. She covered the cut with gauze, and then used medical tape to tape it down. A few minutes later, she arrived in the living room. She flopped down on the couch next to him with a sigh. "I'm sorry." Olivia said.

"For what?" Elliot asked, a small smile playing on his face.

"For waking you." She shifted uncomfortably on the cushion.

"You were dreaming." Elliot pointed out, not looking Olivia in the eyes. "You kept saying my name."

"I-I did?" She stuttered. Olivia was at a loss for words. She remembered her dream, sort of. But did she really say his name out loud? More then once? Elliot looked up to find Olivia staring intently at him. He nodded, looking down again.

"I'm not sure if you were actually dreaming about me… But you kept asking me to help you…" Elliot fumbled with his hands. They both knew what happened in her dream; Olivia blushed heavily. "I had a dream about you too, Liv." He said quietly a second later. Elliot and Olivia both looked at each other for a minute. When Elliot didn't say anything more, Olivia prompted him.

"And?" She leaned forward on the couch; Elliot turned to face her. "What happened?" If he knew about her dream, it was only fair. But Elliot shrugged.

"Nothing. We were in the park." He said simply. Olivia knew better.

"Please tell me, El." She asked him, deep brown eyes staring at him hopefully. Elliot bit his lip, considering it for a moment.

"Could I… should you?" He asked finally, ice blue eyes meeting her brown ones. Olivia nodded slowly, trying to grasp where this was going. Elliot scooted closer to Olivia, taking her hand slowly, and then she knew. Olivia held her breath, inching forward. His hand slipped to her chin, tilting her head up slightly.

_Three inches away, two inches, one inch…_

The gap between them closed, and Elliot pressing his lips on Olivia's. Olivia smiled into the kiss, her hand resting on his knee. Their lips fit perfectly together, smooth and cautious, waiting for the other to accept. Olivia gave first, letting her lips part just a centimeter. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, Elliot's hand settling to cover hers…

--------------------------------------

**Okay, okay. I know I probably killed you all with a cliffhanger really early in the story, and now this mini one. x3 Sorry. BUT at least they finally kissed:D I already started on the next chapter, though I'm not sure when I'll get to post it since I've been getting a ton of homework. Plus I never know what my weekends going to be like.**

Horray for the SVU marathon on Saturday though! Well, here in the US there is on the USA channel. o.o

Anyway, Rate and Review please!! 3


	7. Lead

**_Disclaimer: Don't we all wish?_**

Note: I'm so sorry this took forever. Major writers block all week. Finally finished though! I'm off to walk my puppy before typing the next chapter :D

----------------------------------------

**SVU FanFic:  
Chapter Seven: "Lead"**

_After a few seconds, they pulled apart, Elliot's hand settling to cover hers…_

----------------------------------------

**Benson Residence  
April 8****th  
7:17 AM**

Elliot and Olivia jumped as the cell phone on the table began to buzz and vibrate violently. Elliot sighed softly, glancing at Olivia as he picked it up.

"Stabler." Elliot answered, sounding just a bit disappointed.

"Elliot, we've got a lead." Captain Cragen answered from the other line. Elliot sat up sharply.

"What?"

"A lead. They found the truck and Olivia's shoe in the back of it." Cragen almost sounded excited, like he knew something more. "Early this morning actually, it was being impounded for parking illegally." It took Elliot a minute to understand what he was saying. _Oh right, Liv's attack_.

Olivia, who couldn't hear Cragen, just tilted her head to the side, waiting for Elliot to spill. "Oh, and Elliot!" Cragen added, right before Elliot closed the phone. "Check on Olivia, will you? Make sure she's all right. And she could probably use a ride in today."

"Sure thing, Cap. Right, I'll be over there soon." Elliot responded with a nod, closing his phone. He turned his attention back to Olivia. "They found the truck, and your shoe." He gave her a weak smile, leaving out the last thing Cragen had mentioned. Olivia nodded back slowly. She wasn't sure what to think about this whole thing. Sure, she was angry at whoever attacked her. And sure, she wanted them in jail. But, more then anything, she was afraid. Would her attackers even be sentenced to jail? For how long? Would they strike again after that? What was their motive? So many questions ran through Olivia's mind.

"So, if you want, I can go home and change, then come back here and pick you up." Elliot was saying. Olivia blinked, returning from her thoughts, eyes running over Elliot's body, noticing that he was still wearing clothes from the night before.

"El, did you even go home last night?" Olivia inquired, a smile appearing on her face.

"I…uh…sorta fell asleep on your…couch." Elliot lied quickly, blushing. Olivia laughed, standing up and stretching.

"Your welcome to it anytime." She said with another strange smile. Elliot nodded, biting his lip. It was all he could do to prevent himself from admitting anything else. "How did you hear me from out here?" Olivia's brow furrowed, remembering how she had been woken up, looking from the bedroom to Elliot. Elliot shrugged, trying to hide the fact that he was closer then she thought.

"I guess I was already awake." He stood up as well, gathering his keys. "Okay, I'll be back." Elliot said, nodding. Olivia smiled warmly, walking with him to the door.

----------------------------------------

**SVU Squad Room  
April 8****th**

8:35 AM

As quick as possible, Elliot had rushed home to take a shower and change. He arrived back at Olivia's only a half hour later. The ride to the precinct was short and quiet, neither of the two detectives speaking. It was slightly uncomfortable though, and the reason for the quietness was the unsettled words between Elliot and Olivia. That would have to wait until a later time, as the SVU squad had work to do.

"Alright." Captain Cragen came out of his office, all business like. Fin, Munch, Elliot and Olivia crowded around a map of one part of the city. Little tags were placed on the map as markers. One was labeled 'ATTACK'; another was labeled 'CAR' with the license plate number. Olivia bit her lip; seeing as this case was about her, she was slightly overwhelmed.

"The car was found here." Cragen said, pointing to the little post-it flag. "CSU searched it and found Olivia's missing shoe in the back. There were no fingerprints on the outside. The perp had it cleaned; there was wax on it that a car wash around the corner uses. The workers there don't remember the car and the lot workers picked it up early this morning, keys on the seat. CSU is dusting the steering wheel and keys to try and lift a set of prints. We should be hearing from the lab soon." Ironically, a phone rang just that second. Munch leaned over to answer it. Cragen finished his speech with a nod, taking a careful look at Olivia before going back to his office. She was listening intently; he could see her brain working. Cragen also noticed Elliot watching Olivia, but he didn't think anything of it, just him being protective.

Interrupting everyone's thoughts, the door to the SVU squad room burst open, much like it had the previous morning. Only this time, there wasn't a terrified, wet Olivia. This time, it was a taller strawberry-blonde woman. Casey Novak rushed into the room, gliding over to Olivia and grasping her in a hug.

"Olivia!" She squealed. "Oh thank God you're okay!" Casey hugged Olivia tight. Elliot smirked at the two friends, and then turned back to Munch who was hanging up the phone.

"Found only one set of prints on the keys. Perp forgot to wash them down." Munch folded his arms over his chest and launched into a random theory. Fin and Elliot both tried, and failed, to listen. Elliot zoned out after the first few sentences, his ears tuning into another voice. Olivia was running over the details of her attack. Casey, being a good friend, gasped and looked horrified at just the right times. Elliot could see them out of the corner of his eye, and could just hear Olivia's voice.

"The prints are being run through the system. We can go over all the details in this again, just to be safe." After a few minutes, Munch ended his long-winded speech. Elliot turned back to Munch as Casey walked back out the door. He took his thoughts away from Olivia for a second, nodding to him. Munch and Fin were just as keen on catching this guy as Elliot was.

"Hey, Liv-" Elliot turned around, starting to ask Olivia something. As soon as Elliot saw she wasn't there, he forgot about the question, and was more worried about where she could have gone. "Where'd Olivia disappear too?" Elliot asked no one in particular. Munch and Fin, who were now stationed back at their desks, both looked up and shrugged. Elliot frowned, confused. He wandered down the hallway to the cribs and locker room. When Olivia wasn't in either place, Elliot went to his last resort: the bathrooms.

"Olivia?" Elliot knocked softly on the door to the ladies room. He heard a slightly surprised gasp followed by a few sniffles. "Liv?" Elliot nudged the door open slowly. He didn't want to scare her; she was obviously in there alone for a reason. Olivia was curled up in the corner, hugging her knees.

"Go away." She said, head bent over. Elliot didn't move though, and stood right in front of her. Olivia looked up to give Elliot a grave glare. Her eyes were red; her cheeks were stained with tears. Elliot's heart skipped a beat.

"No." Elliot said softly, leaning against the wall next to her. Slowly he slid down until he was sitting next to her. He sighed, glancing from Olivia to the door of the bathroom. "Tell me what's wrong, Olivia." He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest. Olivia bit her lip, trying not to cry anymore.

"I can't do this." She mumbled into him. Elliot looked down at her.

"Do what?" Elliot thought Olivia was over this already. But he should have known better. Her attack was unfair and uncalled for. And it hurt her deeply inside.

"I'm scared, El." Olivia looked up at him, their eyes meeting. She quickly looked back down again, squeezing her eyes shut tight. "What if we never catch them? What if they do it again, but worse? What if I can't protect myself?" Olivia confided in Elliot, telling him her fears. Elliot listened, hugging her close and rubbing her back slowly. Silent tears came down Olivia's cheeks.

"Olivia, listen to me." Elliot tilted her head up with a finger under her chin. Olivia blinked back her tears. "We've got his prints, and we're going to bust this guy for all he's worth. And I will always be here for you, no matter what." Elliot gave her a small, reassuring smile. Olivia could do nothing but gaze back into his amazing blue eyes. Slowly, they both stood, Elliot grasping Olivia's hands. He pulled her closer, hands moving to wrap around her waist. Olivia's hands stationed against Elliot's broad chest, fingering the muscles that lay beneath his shirt. Their lips came together in a passionate kiss, crashing in a flurry of lips and tongues. Elliot pressed his tongue against Olivia's lips until she finally gave in with a quiet moan. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, wrestling with her tongue. She smiled, pulling back a second to catch her breath. After a second, the two came together again with heat and intensity.

Elliot jumped as he thought the door to the bathroom came open. He turned, breaking away from Olivia, to see nothing. "We should probably go…" He started softly. Olivia nodded slowly, looking up to meet his eyes: those wonderful pools of blue of which she could get lost in for hours. Elliot took her hand, leading her out of the bathroom.

"Ahem." Casey was leaning against the wall opposite the door as Elliot pushed it open. His hand had moved to the small of Olivia's back as he nudged her out the door. _Damn._ The two froze, faces turning a multitude of reds. Casey was trying to hide an amused smile, but it wasn't working too well. A hand flew up to cover her mouth as she muttered "There's a hit… on the prints." Elliot and Olivia broke apart quickly, smiles fading into embarrassment. Elliot nodded; Olivia was still frozen. Elliot gave her a careful push on the shoulder as they retreated down the hallway, rather awkwardly, together.

As soon as they turned the corner back into the squad room, Casey broke into a silent fit of giggles.

----------------------------------------

**Hope you liked! Review please:3**


	8. Follow Up

**Disclaimer: **Don't I wish?

**Note:** I hope I didn't make you all wait too long!

**  
**----------------------------------------

**SVU FanFic:  
Chapter Seven: "Lead"  
**

**  
**_As soon as they turned the corner back into the squad room, Casey broke into a silent fit of giggles._**  
**

**  
**----------------------------------------

**SVU Squad Room  
April 8****th  
9:49 AM**

Elliot and Olivia both arrived back into the squad room at the same time. Munch and Fin looked up skeptically as the two detectives silently sat down with pink faces. Olivia pretended to be interested in a file, while Elliot opened the new folder on his desk. His heart dropped; it was Olivia's case file. His face remained motionless as he ran over the necessary information and forms. Flipping past the picture of Olivia's gash, he pulled the newest piece from the bunch. Elliot frowned as he looked over it, reading carefully.

Meanwhile, Casey had arrived back from the bathroom and was whispering excitedly to Munch and Fin. Fin almost burst out laughing, but Casey hushed him up quickly. Munch smiled smugly at his partner and Fin stopped abruptly and rolled his eyes. They were talking quietly about something Elliot couldn't hear. Olivia just didn't want to listen in and occupied herself with other random work.

"Randolph…Recognize that name, Liv?" Elliot frowned, studying the paper. Olivia looked up suddenly at the sound of her own name. Elliot flipped the picture around to show her and Olivia tilted her head and squinted, thinking. After a moment she nodded.

"Yeah, Patrick Randolph. He was one of my first cases… Brutal murder and rape, should still be in Riker's for it too. That's not him though." She said, taking a closer look at the picture. "Looks just like him. Could be his brother…"

"Mitchell Randolph graduated from the U.S. Air Force…Just two years ago." Elliot read aloud, eyebrows raised. "Hey Munch, Fin, did you two see this?" The other detectives plus Casey joined Elliot at his desk. "Do you know if Patrick had any brothers?" Elliot asked Olivia, smirking. "That's not exactly a common last name."

"I don't remember." Olivia answered honestly. "We could find out though." Elliot nodded, standing up. Casey snatched the file from his desk, striding to Captain Cragen's office. Elliot followed, closing the door behind them.

"What've we got?" Cragen looked up, though not all together surprised. Casey dropped the open file in front of him.

"A hit on the prints. Olivia says the surname is familiar, one of her cases a while ago." Casey answered, hands folded over her chest. Cragen nodded, reading the file.

"Munch and Fin could find out if this guy is related to the one in Riker's; interview him again. Is there an address for Mr. Air Force?" Elliot said, leaning over to look at the paper. "Olivia and I could go check up on him."

"Okay, that works. Casey, go with Munch and Fin, just to be safe. Elliot, try and find more about this Mitchell Randolph before you go barging into his house." Cragen handed the paper back, this time to Elliot. The two nodded before exiting the room.

"Elliot, I got something else on Mitchell Randolph." Olivia was just a step ahead of the rest of them. "There was a complaint against him eight months ago. He was harassing his wife." She looked up gravely at Elliot who sighed. Olivia skimmed the page. "Nothing happened though. It was dropped after only six weeks, no arrests or even questioning."

"Well, come on then. Let's go find out what it was for." Elliot shrugged on his jacket. Olivia did as well, and then the four detectives and Casey left to their specific destinations.

----------------------------------------

**Riker's Prison  
April 8th  
11:14 AM**

Casey and Munch sat across a table from Patrick Randolph. Fin was leaning against the wall, taking in the rapist's appearance. He was tall, with a thick build and a balding head. His eyes were a steel-gray blue and hidden under a scowling facial expression. Patrick watched the detectives and ADA with cautiousness.

"We want to ask you a few simple questions, following up on your crime." Munch stated clearly, leaning back in his chair. Casey, who was all business, folded her hands on the table.

"Did you kill Theresa Small?" Munch asked coolly, eyeing Patrick while referring to his crime. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I admitted to that ten years ago." He growled. Casey gave him a stern look and decided to cut right to the chase.

"Mr. Randolph, do you have any living family members in the area?" She studied his face and noticed the subtle differences then in the attached picture. Maybe they weren't related after all. Or maybe he was but just an older, strung out version. Casey argued with herself in her head, debating while waiting on an answer.

"What's it to you?" Patrick spat. "Look, am I going to need my lawyer for this crap?" He crossed his arms defensively. Fin eyed the brute from the corner, watching his every move. Munch gave a sideways glance at Casey, who held a steady gaze with Patrick.

"Your name came up in an assault." Casey started to explain. Munch cleared his throat and kicked Casey under the table. "From an open case few years ago." She added quickly to save herself. "We want to rule out that it wasn't you or any one closely related to you." Casey nodded, hoping the slow-thinker wouldn't catch on. Patrick took his time to think about answering, glaring at each detective and then Casey. Finally, Fin strode over to the table and leaned on it, getting right into Patrick Randolph's face.

"Are you gonna answer or not?" Fin barked, glaring right back at Patrick. Patrick winced, and tried to scrap his chair backward as he held up his hands in defeat.

"I have a wife and son." Patrick finally said, pouting. Casey let her self smile just a bit.

"Any siblings?" Munch said in a calm voice, jotting down Patrick's answer.

"Used to have a brother. Dunno where he is though." Patrick said, thinking about for a moment after answering. "Last I remember, he was somewheres in Jersey. But that was years ago."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Randolph." Casey said, standing up. Munch nodded to Patrick and Fin gave him one last look as the three headed out the cell door.

----------------------------------------

"Well, that wasn't a complete loss." Casey muttered, climbing into the passenger's seat of Munch's car.

"At least we know there's a good chance of them being related." Munch shrugged, getting into the driver's side.

"Guys a jackass." Fin muttered, buckling his seat belt in the back of the car. Munch refrained from laughing while Casey grinned before sighing.

"Well, let's go see what Olivia and Elliot found out. Maybe we can finally piece this together."

----------------------------------------  
**  
Hope it wasn't too boring for you!! For some reason I had a hard time with this chapter. Next one is so much better, I promise!!  
Review please! 3**


	9. Follow Up  Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I so wish D;

**Note**: Enjoy! PS- Check out my new short story, Monster Masquerade Mash!

----------------------------------------**  
**

**SVU FanFic:  
Chapter Nine: "Follow Up – Pt.2"  
**

_  
"Well, let's go see what Olivia and Elliot found out. Maybe we can finally piece this together."  
_

----------------------------------------  
**  
Randolph Residence  
April 8****th**

**11:08 AM**

The ride to Mitchell Randolph's apartment was short, only a few blocks from the police station. Olivia thought for a few moments about what they were going to do. "Elliot, we need a plan." She said as they stopped at a red light.

"Okay. We'll knock on their door, ask if this is their place, and then ask about the charges." Elliot shrugged, simple enough to him. But he had to remember that it wasn't as easy for Olivia. "Hey, Liv." Elliot said softly a few moments later.

"Yeah?" Olivia answered with out looking up from the road in front of them.

"Would you…recognize them if you saw them?" Elliot knew she understood the question. He glanced over at her from behind the wheel. Olivia bit her lip and took a moment to answer.

"Yeah, El, I think I would." Olivia sighed carefully as they pulled up in front of the building. The two detectives trudged up the steps and into the old building. And old it was. There was no elevator and the apartment they were looking for was on the fourth floor. With a sigh, the two detectives started up.

"Well," Elliot puffed, out of breath when they reached the landing, "At least it's not on the top floor." Olivia had to agree as she came up along side him, also out of breath. She tried to be brave for herself, taking the lead and knocking on the door. After a few seconds of feet shuffling inside, someone opened.

"Hello?" The woman at the door opened it slightly. Olivia could see she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was short, much shorter then Olivia and looked up cautiously at the two detectives. Olivia froze up, blinking. Those eyes… she could see them in front of her… approaching her with that sharp blade…

"Hello, I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner, Detective Benson. Are you Mrs. Randolph?" Elliot asked after flashing his badge and nodding in the direction of Olivia. The woman looked from Elliot to Olivia before settleing on Elliot who was obviously going to be doing most of the talking.

"Yes, why do you ask?" The woman was clearly confused. "Have I done something wrong?" Olivia could only stare at her, almost in disbelief. _No, you assaulted a cop and didn't do anything wrong_.

"Could we talk to you inside a moment?" Elliot offered the woman a small smile as she opened the door wider and motioned them inside. Olivia followed aimlessly, taking in the neat and tidy sites around her.

"Mrs. Randolph, I understand you filed a report against your husband for abuse." Elliot said as the woman motioned the detectives to sit down. Olivia could do nothing but stare at the woman, take in her appearance. _How could she act so calm when only thirty hours before, she was holding a police officer at knifepoint?_

"Yes, I did. But I dropped the charges. It was all a misunderstanding." Mrs. Randolph nodded solemnly. Elliot glanced at Olivia, but she didn't see him. He continued on.

"What were the charges on?" Elliot asked, trying to pry more information about her.

"We were going through a rough patch in our marriage. He… got a bit too pushy and I flipped out on him. I told him if he ever got in my face again that I would file for divorce. The next week he hit me…and I went to the police station." Mrs. Randolph sighed, reliving the scene in her head. Olivia stared ahead, the words barely registering in her mind. _Stop playing dumb! You know you did it!_

"Why did you drop the case?" Elliot asked, trying to catch Olivia's eye.

"It was all a big misunderstanding, really." Mrs. Randolph nodded. "Is that all you came for? To ask about that silly thing?" She gave a nervous laugh, glancing at each detective. Olivia was slowly coming out of shock, and wanted to say something. But her mind and body weren't cooperating very well and she ended up staying quiet.

"Mrs. Randolph, do you own a gray SUV?" Elliot asked suddenly, looking around for signs of a car key.

"We do, or rather we did. It was stolen a few days ago." Mrs. Randolph answered, sounding rather honest.

"And did you file a report?" Elliot didn't believe her, not at all, and his face showed it.

"Well, we've been really busy. Mitchell, that's my husband, with long work hours. He's gone all day! And me with just stuff around the house." Mrs. Randolph didn't sound true now, she sounded rather hasty and snippy. She stood up, walking to the door. "I think that's all, there's not much more to say." She stated dryly. Elliot and Olivia stood up simultaneously, walking to the door. Elliot turned at the last second.

"Mrs. Randolph, where does your husband work anyway, to have such long hours?"

"The office building on 56th street. He's the manager." Mrs. Randolph gave only that before closing the door in their faces. Elliot's face really, Olivia was already starting down the stairs.

"Olivia, hey Liv wait up!" Elliot jumped down the steps a few at a time and caught her on the landing before the second floor. "C'mere a second, will you?" He asked, catching her by the arm. Olivia broke free but didn't move, only stared back at Elliot. "What's wrong?" His expression was clearly clouded with worry, and fear. But he picked a bad question.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_?" Olivia said in disbelief. "I just stared my attacker in the face while she lied to us. Who knows what else she lied about!" Olivia threw up her hands and continued down the stairs. Elliot stood there, knowing that wasn't all of it. He followed her and caught her before the last length of steps.

"Olivia, I didn't know that. I'm sorry. Why didn't you say something?" He looked at her with fear in his eyes; fear that she was hurting inside. He wanted to make her better, make the pain go away. Olivia whirled around to meet Elliot, her face inches from his.

"Say what? 'Oh you attacked me just admit it so we can arrest you.'? Elliot, we both know that's not possible. I didn't say anything because…" Olivia let her voice drop off at the end of the sentence, taking a breath and looking down before finishing. "Because I'm still afraid… If she realized who I was and…and told her husband…" She let herself end there, tears welling up in her eyes. Olivia's body fell slack and Elliot caught her before she slid to the ground.

"Oh, Liv…" He comforted her, bringing her close into a hug. "It's okay." He whispered in her ear, "I'll never let them touch you." For a moment, they broke apart, brown staring into blue. Olivia's hands reached up to hook around his neck. A shiver ran down her spine as Elliot placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer and closer. Their lips locked suddenly, clashing as close as their bodies. Elliot ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. Olivia gave it to him, opening her mouth slightly. They explored each other more then ever, backed up against the wall in the dingy apartment. To any passerby, it would look like two lovers displaying affection for the other.

After a few moments, Elliot and Olivia broke apart, smiling vividly at each other. Olivia blushed as they pulled apart, Elliot's hand brushing hers.

"C'mon," Elliot coaxed, heading down the stairs. "We better get back to the prescient."

----------------------------------------

**Hope you liked! Review please! Don't forget to check out my new Halloween story, starring our favorite SVU cops! ;D**


End file.
